Top 5, A Tweek Story
by SexiiKyleBrofolvskiFan133
Summary: This is just a cute little story in Tweek's POV. About Tweek's 5 fav things. Not really Slash but I guess you could look at it that way. Creek, Rated T just to be safe. R
1. Coffee

**A/N: This chapter is going to be super short… I mean really really really super short!! This is also my first story so please be nice!! I can accept criticism.. just don't be too mean! I wrote this a while ago before I knew that much about Tweek..so some things are probably going to be a bit off.. ah well.. enjoy!**

- - - - - - - - - -

**Top 5, A Tweek Story**

**1. Coffee**

Yes, coffee.

My addiction.

And what starts this story.

I woke up at seven o'clock for school, like always.

I went downstairs after getting ready for another normal day at South Park Elementary, like always.

I poured myself a large cup of coffee, like always.

I poured myself another mug of coffee for the walk to school, like always.

I yelled goodbye to my parents and grabbed my backpack as I walked out the door.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Super short. I told you. Well I hope you liked it!! **


	2. Craig

**A/N: This chapter is a bit longer. Enjoy!**

- - - - - - - - - -

**2. Craig**

My best friend. The boy who nearly killed me last year in third grade. Okay, I beat him up pretty bad too, and he didn't almost kill me, but we both had to stay at Hells Pass that night.

"Hey buddy!" someone slung his arm across my scrawny shoulders as I walked to school. Of course it was Craig.

"Gah!" I twitched in surprise, "H-hey Crag!"

"You buttoned up your buttons wrong again." He chuckled. "Want me to fix 'em?"

"No!" I blushed. He flipped me off and laughed. I attempted to roll my eyes but instead I just ended up twitching violently.

"Calm down.." he began massaging me, stifling a giggle.

"Jesus Christ! Get off me!" I cried, blushing more. He chuckled again and skipped happily ahead as we approached school.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Err.. maybe I should have just put all of these together and made a longish one-shot.. these short chapters are getting annoying. Ah well! Sorry if it's annoying anyone else.**


	3. Lunch at School

**A/N: This one might be longer.. eh whatever.. this story is a piece of shit anyway.. sorry yet again for the really short chapters..enjoy.**

- - - - - - - - - -

**3. Lunch at School**

The only part of school that doesn't involve too much pressure. I just have to wait in line, get the food I always get, unless it's Salisbury steak day, and sit down at the table my friends and I share. Not hard at all, unless a new kid is sitting in your seat next to your number two on the list of the most important things in your life.

"Hey guys! Umm… who's this?" I asked, jerking my head towards the blonde boy sitting in between Craig and Clyde.

"Thomas. He's the coolest kid ever! He can say whatever he wants without getting in trouble!" Craig replied in awe.

"I have, shit, Torrente's syndrome." The boy explained.

"Isn't he sooo cool!?" Craig shrieked, sounding like an obsessed fangirl.

"Suure…but… where do I sit?" I asked, hurt and disgusted.

"Why don't you sit with them?" Craig pointed to the table where Kenny, Cartman, Stan, and Kyle were sitting. They were my friends, but I wanted to sit with my _best_ friend, Craig.

"Okay…" I mumbled, looking down as I trudged over to the empty seat at their table.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Another short chapter!! Please review..**


	4. Parties

**A/N: This is probably maybe going to be a bit longer…hopefully!!! So enjoy…**

- - - - - - - - - -

**4. Parties**

Fun, laid back, I love parties.

It's been four days since Thomas intruded. Not only did he steal my seat at the lunch table, but he also stole my best friend. Craig doesn't join me on my walk to school anymore. Instead he accompanies Thomas everywhere he goes. He doesn't even talk to me anymore. Hell, I even miss getting flipped off by that bastard. I was pleasantly surprised when Craig came up behind me on my walk home, without Thomas.

"Hey buddy!" he cried enthusiastically as if he hadn't been ignoring me for the past four days.

"H-hey" I mumbled. "Where's Thomas?"

"He had to go home early." Craig replied, not as enthusiastic as before.

"Ah. So what's up?" I couldn't come up with anything better to say.

"I'm having a party tomorrow. Wanna come?" he asked.

"Yeah!" I cried. Then I blushed, twitched and cleared my throat. "I mean, um, sure."

He chuckled. Oh God how I've missed that chuckle. With Thomas he only laughs, but with me he chuckles. I know it's pathetic, but God only knows how happy that chuckle made me.

"Soo, my house, six?" Craig snapped me out of my daze.

"J-jes- I mean sure, sure! Gah!" I blushed. He chuckled once more before leaving me to turn on his street.

- - - - - - - - - -

**You see! It's longer! YAY! Last chapter coming up… ugh I should have put it all into a one-shot.. ah well tell me what you think!**


	5. Happy Endings

**A/N: YAY! Last chapter! Finally I can be done with this stupid story and start posting new ones! This chapter is longer, believe me. Enjoy!**

- - - - - - - - - -

**5. Happy Endings**

Yes. I love happy fairy tale endings. They momentarily make me believe that everyone has a happy ending. God how I wish that was the truth. But Satan is living proof that not everyone ends happily. Believe me, I've seen him, he's real.

"Bye mom!" I cried as I excitedly ran to Craig's front door and rang the doorbell.

"Hey Tweek! Oh God, you can't even button your buttons right for your best friend's party!?" Craig greeted me. My heart fluttered and my cheeks turned bright red at the sound of Craig calling me his best friend. "Well, what are you waiting for? The sky to turn green? Come on in!"

"Oh..s-sorry.." I bowed my head in embarrassment as I stepped into his house. I had arrived early hoping to get some alone time with Craig.

"Hey, cock, Tweek." The unmistakable voice of Thomas greeted me.

_Shit! _"Oh! Umm hi Thomas…you're here…early." I grimaced forcing each word through my tightly clenched and chattering teeth.

"Craig insisted I came early to help dec-shit-orate."

"Oh." The three of us stood in Craig's cozy family room for a while, staring awkwardly at each other. Everything was quiet except for an occasional "Shit" or "Fuck" or "Cock" from Thomas.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Craig opened it to reveal Kenny, Kyle, Stan, and Cartman. Eventually Token, Jimmy, Butters, Timmy, and Clyde arrived. It was a guys

only party.

First the twelve of us took turns battling each other on some random fighting game. Thomas was really good at the game, unfortunately. Of course Craig was all over him every time he won, or accurately, every time he played. It made me sick to the very bottom of my stomach to see Craig going all googly-eyed over Thomas. I think I even saw little hearts appear in his eyes as he was watching Thomas's character beat up Token's.

When I couldn't stand it anymore I went to the kitchen. Usually when I came over Craig would leave out a huge mug of coffee for me, but, unsurprisingly, he had forgotten. As I searched for some coffee beans I heard someone enter the room. Stopping abruptly I turned around only to see Thomas against the floral wall paper breathing quickly.

"Oh! Tweek! Shit, I mean, cock, no! Sor-fuck-ry!" Thomas desperately tried to calm down and stop cursing.

"It's okay! Jesus Christ! Calm down!" I attempted to calm the gasping boy. In that moment I felt bad for him.

"I just had to," he paused to take a deep breath, "get away from Craig. He's, shit, smothering me!"

"Ohh.." an idea popped into my head. I explained my feelings about him and Craig to Thomas and then told him my plan.

The rest of the party was pretty fun, like every other party Craig has ever hosted. We played basketball, ate dinner, watched a baseball game, and talked a bit. I began to get a little worried when it was getting close to ten o' clock and Craig hadn't been talking to me much.

When Craig's dad called down to us to say that my mom was here to pick me up I nearly cried. "Bye guys.." I waved, quickly glancing at Thomas, who shrugged. I turned around glumly and began to trudge up the wood basement stairs. Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind into a hug. "Sorry." Craig whispered softly yet a bit playfully in my ear. A huge smile spread across my face as I turned and threw my arms around my best friend. After we talked for a little bit I walked out his front door still smiling.

"Hey! Tweek!" I turned back to Craig's open front door to see him flipping me off with a big, goofy grin spreading from his right ear to his left. Then he chuckled my favorite chuckle.

Yes, I definitely loved happy endings. Maybe I should move that up to number one. Nah… I can't live without my coffee.

- - - - - - - - - -

**I'm proud of this chapter. Maybe that's because it's longer than one page.. eh I don't know. Well, that's the end of my story…I hope you liked it!! Please review, it makes me happy.**


End file.
